


Nothing more relaxing than a nice warm pool

by Nialll



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Diapers, Gen, Omorashi, Urination, Watersports, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nialll/pseuds/Nialll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry goes for a swim with the other boys he realizes that he never really enjoyed swimming. But the water always seemed to relax his body, and he wasn't the only one to feel this way.<br/>(no ageplay story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing more relaxing than a nice warm pool

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this in the middle of the night, the summary is a bit strange but it's just an omorashi oneshot. I hope you'll like it! Sorry for being MIA though :(

Harry Styles had always detested swimming pools. The cold water was uncomfortable, the idea that his feet weren’t able to touch the floor tiles was frightening and the loud children were annoying. That explained why he was changing into his swim shorts so slowly while Niall, Liam and Louis waited for him. When they had arrived at the hotel they were currently staying in, the hotel manager came up to them and told them they were allowed to use the hotel pool after closing hours. So there were no loud children. Still, Harry would rather be somewhere else.

“Come on H, hurry up!” He heard Niall yell from the other side of the door. “Almost done!” He yelled back. The smell of chlorine hung in the air and Harry was surprised he could already smell it so easily while not even being near to the pool. Of course he knew what that meant; the pool had been busy all day and with a lot of guests comes a lot of wee. And God knows what else. Harry blushed, thinking about a memory he had from when he was a small child.

_When he started swimming lessons, he wasn’t potty trained yet. At first, that didn’t seem like a problem. He did a few wees in the pool every lesson but nobody seemed to notice and looking back, he probably wasn’t the only one. He didn’t like the swimming lessons though. The things he had to do were scary and the teacher was always yelling at him to do better. That’s why he always went to the pool with a stomach ache, begging his mom to turn the car around and take him back home. She never did. One particular day his stomach ache was extra bad, but no matter how much he cried or begged he still had to go. “Good luck babe, you’ll do fine!” she wished him when he was done changing, before going back to the car and leaving him with the other kids in his class. He tried his hardest, but his stomach ache kept bothering him._

_Suddenly he felt the urge to push and before he knew it, something escaped from his swim shorts. At first he didn’t realize what it meant, he was just relieved the pain in his stomach seemed to go away. That was, until the girl swimming behind him started yelling. “Harry went poopy in the pool!” she screamed, frantically trying to swim as quickly as possible to the poolside. Harry gasped, he knew he wasn’t supposed to poop in the pool. He would get in so much trouble! He started crying and swam to the side of the pool where the other kids were already climbing out and looking at him._

_He indeed got in a lot of trouble and the rest of the lessons he had to attend while wearing a swim diaper. It was very embarrassing and the other kids simply ignored him after the incident, but it had a few plus sides too.When his stomach ache got bad again he knew he could push if he wanted to and his diaper would save him, which made him a bit less nervous. Another thing that made him feel a little bit better was that his mom now had to sit next to the pool so she could change him if needed. His mom would always smile encouragingly at him when he looked at her from the pool, which made him a bit more at ease._

Right now he didn’t have to wear a swim diaper though, if he felt the urge to do a number two he knew he could make it to the toilet. Weeing in the pool was something he had never outgrown. Whenever the cold water hit him he was already letting go and he could never be bothered to get out for a wee while he was swimming. Fortunately, he knew for a fact that he wouldn’t be the only one tonight who was a bit lazy.

_One day, when he had been in One Direction for a few months, he was hanging out in the pool with Louis. The pool was a pool they had set up themselves, it wasn’t very big and the water was only about twenty centimetres high but it was good enough to chill and drink beer in the water. Harry had been weeing a lot in the water thanks to the beer but he didn’t even realize that Louis hadn’t moved from his spot either until the older boy started giggling. “I think the water is starting to smell a bit like piss!” he laughed, holding a hand between his legs. Harry started blushing and didn’t know where to look. “Well sorry not sorry, I’m still not getting up for the loo,” Louis admitted, a bit drunken. He removed his hand from his crotch and started laughing again. Harry started laughing too but was still too shy to admit Louis wasn’t alone._

Harry chuckled softly at the memory. Louis hadn’t mentioned doing it to anyone else, only to him. He knew Louis had been weeing in the water when they were all together too because he had been watching him. Louis never left the pool. Liam was a good person and left the pool often enough that Harry didn’t believe he was relieving himself in it. Niall did wee in the pool though. He only knew from Niall for a few months.

_They had been chilling in Niall’s hot tub in the summer, all catching up since they hadn’t seen each other a lot in their break. Suddenly Louis started laughing. “Niall are you weeing?” he asked. Harry immediately looked at Niall who was sitting across from him. “Hmm yeah why?” Niall asked, nodding. “Because the water is getting yellow!” There was indeed a bright yellow spot growing between Niall’s legs._

_Niall started laughing too but Liam, who was sitting next to Niall, scooted over. “That’s disgusting, come on there’s a perfectly good toilet in your house! What’s wrong with you? You could’ve at least used the bushes,” he complained. Niall shrugged. “Nah I’m fine sitting here, the water’s too nice. It’s just a little wee, won’t hurt you,” he reasoned. “But there’s no chlorine in the hot tub, we’re all sitting in your wee!” “It’s still my hot tub, bring your own next time if you don’t like it,” Niall laughed. Harry and Louis laughed too, but when Harry needed a wee a few minutes later he made sure the water wasn’t turning yellow before fully letting go in the hot tub. He wasn’t very fond of the idea that the other boys could see what he was doing, even if Niall didn’t mind._

Finally Harry was done changing. He put all of his stuff in his backpack and winced when he took off his flip flops and his feet touched the cold wet tiles. “There you are,” Louis sighed when he opened the door. “Come on, the last one to get in needs to clean my hotel room!” Harry quickly followed the other boys, and if he got in the water with a full bladder nobody had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to read more omorashi (or ageplay) stories make sure to check out my other stories too! :)


End file.
